Evil
by angellwings
Summary: JONAS. Macy cheers up Kevin after the events of "Cold Shoulder". Slight Kacy. Tag for "Cold Shoulder"


**Evil**

_By angellwings_

(1/1)

* * *

Macy closed her locker and turned around to lean against it. She was waiting on Stella, but Kevin stopped to talk to her first.

"Hey, Macy," he said brightly.

"Hey, Kevin, how's your morning been?" Macy asked him.

He shrugged, "Better than yesterday I guess."

Macy had to take a moment to remember yesterday. Her eyes widened. Yesterday was the morning Anya became Kimmy. Macy decided it was time to change the subject only before she could Kimmy walked by with her new group of friends. They were all just as pink and superficial as Kimmy. Macy hadn't really gotten to know Anya, but if Kevin had liked her she must have been nice. Sadly, Anya no longer existed. There were left with Kimmy. The Paris Hilton wannabe.

Macy held back a sigh as Kevin stared after Kimmy regretfully.

"Hey, you don't need her," Macy told him. "She's completely wrong for you."

"She didn't used to be," Kevin said honestly.

"Kev, she wouldn't have cared who laughed at her if she truly cared about you," Macy told him. "It should be enough for her to get to be a part of your life. Other people don't matter."

He smiled at Macy and nodded, "Thanks, Mace. Even though you just told me people laugh at me, and that I'm embarrassing."

Macy's face reddened, "That's not what I meant!"

He chuckled, "I know what you meant. I just like teasing you."

"Not. Funny," Macy said with a relieved sigh.

"Alright, well, I'm gonna go, Macy," Kevin said with a smile. "Thanks for cheering me up."

She shrugged, "What are superfans for?"

She smiled at his retreating form as it walked away and then trained her glare on Kimmy. Kimmy, the girl who broke Kevin's heart after he worked so hard to make her feel at home. Macy really disliked this girl. She would do anything for Kevin to work so hard to make HER feel better, and yet Kimmy just threw it aside. Oh, Macy didn't just dislike her…she was completely angry with this girl. Ready to spit fire, actually. She hurt Kevin. Sweet, wouldn't hurt a fly, goofy Kevin.

Macy stomped toward the girl and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" Kimmy asked as she turned around with her purse hanging on the crook of her elbow.

"You're evil," Macy said plainly.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, you're evil. You hurt the sweetest guy on the planet. The guy who only wanted to make you happy. YOU hurt HIM. Therefore, you're evil. I just thought you should know that," Macy told her heatedly. "And if you go near him again, I will NOT be this pleasant. You may be taller than me but I am well versed on how to take down tall girls. You go for their knees, and in those stilettos I could totally make you break your ankle."

Kimmy gaped at her, and said nothing.

Macy clicked her tongue in irritation, "I'm watching you."

She then turned and walked away from the group of pink covered, frilly, superfluous girls. She turned the corner and found Kevin grinning at her.

"I knew you were going to do that," he chuckled. "I had to stick around to hear it."

Macy blushed, "But—you weren't supposed to."

"I know that, but I'm glad I did," He smiled. "You proved something to me."

She squinted at him, "What's that?"

"Other people may come and go, but you're gonna be around for a while," He said happily. "And not just because you're scrappy."

"Uh huh, so why am I gonna be around for a while?"

"Because you truly care about me and my family and that makes you worth keeping, Mace," He told her. "Plus, if Big Man ever needs a sick day you could definitely be our body guard."

She smiled at him, "Thanks Kevin. You know for a girl I am freakishly strong."

He nodded, "I've noticed."

"I was serious about Kimmy-Anya being wrong for you though, Kevin," Macy told him.

"I know. Who needs Anya when I could hang out with you? Anya never would have threatened violence for me," He chuckled. "You're amazing, Macy. You really are."

She shrugged and grinned at him, "I know."

"And modest too. Imagine that," He chuckled as he held open the door to the next hallway for her. "Hey Macy?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you ever dot your I's with hearts?" He asked curiously.

She laughed loudly at him, "Ew! No! I'd dot my I's with softballs before I'd stoop to hearts. Why?"

He smiled warmly at her, "No reason. Just curious. Want to come over this weekend and watch Jack Hanna specials with me?"

"The animal guy? TOTALLY! I love him!"

"Me too, Macy, me too," Kevin said with a proud smile.


End file.
